The Final Fantasy Part 1: All comes to an end
by TheGreatKlaid
Summary: As the worlds of Final Fantasy begin to dissapear the heroes have begun to join together
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright Notice: I do not own the names or characters or anything owned by SquareEnix. I do own the plot story and such. Don't plagiarize or I will do everything in my legal power. Enjoy_

The Final Fantasy

By: The Great Klaid

Part 1: All Comes to an End

"Hmmmm" An armored man with long blonde hair examines a helmet. He smiles at the craft work noting the resemblance between it and a dragon skull. He puts on his head and grabs his spear. He draws a deep breath and yells, "My name is Kain Highwind. Slayer of Zeromus."

"Sheesh being hero has gone to your head a tad Kain."

Kain looks at the doorway and chuckles, "Hey Cecil hows being king going?"

Cecil sighs, "Boring as hell." he draws his sword and smiles "I was hoping you were ready for a practice battle."

Kain laughs as he grabs his spear and walks outside. They stood facing each other in a field. Cecil tightens the grip on his sword watching Kain like a hawk. He begins focusing energy in his sword when suddenly Kain jumps high into the air. Cecil swears and watches the sky very carefully. After a bit of time he sees Kain. Looking carefully he sees someone else battling Kain... spear to spear?

The two finally hit the ground in a cloud of a dust. When the dust settled Cecil had to take a double glance two people in the same armor? In a flash of light the other dragoon became a knight. Cecil took a look at this shape shifter, a brown-haired kid wearing heavy armor putting a crystal shard.

"Fiend!" Kain screamed, "How dare you shatter a crystal." The shape shifter kept stuttering and jabbering having a hard time making a proper denial. Kain through off his helmet readying his spear aiming for a weak point in this "fiend's" armor.

Another flash of light and now the kid was in blue robes, a pointy hat that hid his face, and was crackling. "Kain, watch out!" Cecil screamed. Kain looked at Cecil curiously. That face turned into pure pain as a bolt of lightning went straight through him.

"I didn't want to do that, but the bastard left me no choice." Another false of light and there stood not a boy, but someone in his late teens. He fell on to the ground wheezing. "Darn it Bartz it's been awhile since the fight with X-death" Cecil strode over to the youth offering him to help him up when reality started to get a little hazy. Bartz grimaced and said, "Don't worry were just being warped. I wonder where to this time." Everything began to fade in front of Cecil. Then it all became black.

Two people were fighting in an old ruined church with a flower patch under a hole in the roof. A blonde woman looked at a body with a bandana on the floor. Choking back tears she yelled, "You killed Locke! You killed my love!"

Her foe a man with spiky blonde hair was easily blocking each one of her blows. He knocked her back when she gave him a particularly half-assed thrust putting her on the defensive. He shook his head and said, "Trust me, Celes is it? You should never fight for the sole reason of revenge." Both swung at the same time and were then trying to gain a position over the other when the spiky haired man continued,"It throws your timing off." Her sword knocked out of her hand. "You lose your concentration." He kicked her knocking her to the floor "And it never ends well anyhow" he stood with his sword pointing at her.

Celes frowned she was in a bad spot. Her sword was only inches from her reach, but she couldn't move, not with that meat cleaver in her face. She laughed, "So you are the legendary SOLDIER Cloud Strife" Cloud sheathed his sword turning to the dead body on the floor.

"I'm Cloud Strife, but I was never a SOLDIER. Sorry about killing Locke. You really shouldn't sneak up on people and try to kill them." He bent over examining Locke.

Celes took her chance grabbed her sword and put it up against Cloud's neck. "You're right, at least when they have there sword drawn." Celes laughed, " This is for killing Locke"

Cloud just calmly said, "Listen I lost a loved one too. It hurts I know. I killed her murderer, but not for revenge. I killed him to continue her work. To stop that madman." Celes backed away sheathing her own sword. Cloud continued, "Don't rely on poeple. Don't dwell on memories. I did both and I nearly lost everything"

When Cloud had finished speaking the room had begun to go all wavy. Celes shouted, "Dammit not again." Memories flashed by as she saw all that her and her friends had saved from destruction go up in flames. Only she and Locke survived. She looked over at Cloud and seeing to reaction to his being destroyed she yelled, "Don't you even care that your home is being obliterated?"

Cloud shook his head, "Everyone is dead. Cid, Barret, Tifa, Vincent, all of them. They all just stopped and fell to the ground dead" Almost as if that was a cue all became nothing and Celes watched as the world fade away and begin to materialize another.

Four sat around a fire on an island talking their weapons resting at their sides. One with sandy-blonde hair and looking like he was a native to this world turned to a pointy hatted blue jacket wearing kid and asked, "So Vivi what happened before your world was destroyed?"

Vivi gazed into the fire and spoke, "All the dolls, the black mages, they went crazy. Spells were shot at anything that moved in the slightest. Then they would just stop all of them. I was scared." Vivi stopped and tried to continue. After a time he began again, "I ran to all my friends to see if they could help. I was resistant to everything else that happened to most of the other black mages, but... I killed every last one" He looked at his gloved hands and began to shake. "I lost my mind all those who protected me and believed in me... I never stopped. Every time I killed I heard a laugh in my head. For a time I thought I was enjoying this. Then when every living being was killed and the world was up in flames. That's when everything went fuzzy and I woke up here. Then Tidus found me and I've been travelling with you ever since." he ended his story looking at the boy who asked him the question.

Tidus then turned to man with a gunblade at his side. "How 'bout you Squall?"

Squall sighed, "It was a painless death for my planet." His hand went up to cover the scar on his face and continued, "It was over before anyone noticed anything had happened" He looked at a young man wearing no more than his weapon, pants, and a vest. "What about you Vaan? What happened to your world?"

Vaan looked at Squall and shook his head, "My world was still on the mend when it was destroyed. The desert swallowed everything, including the people. I hoped when it swallowed me that I would find my friends here."

Squall replied, "Nope it seems only person from each world gets saved"

Tidus motioned for everyone to be quiet. "I think I heard something." With these words everything became fuzzy and wavy and all was black.

To Be Continued


	2. All Things Come Full Circle

_Disclaimer: The characters and names or any refrence to the games belong to Square Enix. The plot is mine which means don't plagarize!_

Part 2: All Things Must Come Full Circle

He sat in the wasteland as he watched every planet be destroyed in a ball of fire. He watched as they appeared one by one. He muttered to himself, "Why am I stuck doing this? My hair is gonna turn white from all this stress." With that Firion laughed. He looked around at the people out cold around him. He counted eight, including him that was nine. Nine warriors to take out what four had come so close to doing long ago.

Firion watched as they came to and saw the bleak landscape. When they all awoke Firion climbed up on a rock and said, "You probably have plenty of questions, but first introductions. Give us your name, your story, and your ummm forte." Those who came here together looked at each other confused. Firion sighed, "Okay, I'll go first. My name is Firion. I am partly responible for this whole mess, but that can wait. I am a veritable jack of trades, but prefer the sword and white magics. Actually I know your story so you can just skip that part."

A brown haired kid stood up and spoke, "My name is Bartz. I use the power of the crystals to give me various powers so I have no forte.

A spiky haired blonde shrugged, "My name is Cloud Strife. I'm a swordsman, but was able to use magic." He looked at his sword and saw the orbs gone and continued, "It appears that my magics were lost." He pointed to girl with long blonde hair and in chainmail covered by a white dress, "That's Celes. She's the same, but her magic follows her world to world."

And then they all began to introduce themselves to each other. When Firion motioned for everyone to be quiet. All eyes turned to him and he began, "Does anyone here know of the four Light Warriors?" With some mumbling of yes's and no's Firion nodded, "The legend says that there were four warriors who bearing four orbs sought to revive the four crystals. A man named Garland was responible for this by creating a time loop somehow using four fiends. The time loop was severed when the four went in to the past and defeated him. This had side effects no one could forsee. Through this Garland summoned a force only known as Chaos. One thing no one would've guessed is that this relighting of the crystals left them weakend. This is what destroyed our world. The crystals have turned against life itself. Sadly, I am to blame for this. I felt the earth dying and tried to summon the four crystal guardians: Ifrit of fire, Shiva of water, Titan of earth and Bahamut of air. The crystals had no energy to give the four life and have begun to take it from the worlds."

They looked at Firion with hate and disgust. He sighed, "I have discovered some good news too. One is that we are all descended from the four. That's why we lived and others didn't. This is the land of the crystals it appears we are to rejuvenate the crystals once more. It seems it all has come full circle."

As Firion begins to explain the mission a man clad in heavy black armor steps up and says, "Very good Firion. I only hope you can do a better job than those four did." The man removed his helmet to reveal an old grizzled face masked in scars. "They only rid me of that esper and didn't even do a proper job. But, where are my manners? I am the Dark Lord of Crystallis, the master of Chaos. I am Garland."

It was unnessacary for Firion to yell attack, beacause as soon as the word Garland left his mouth spells were flung and swords were drawn as the first battle began against Garland. Proving that history does repeat itself.

To Be Continued


End file.
